world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
080514FateVyllen
gimcrackCarniifex GC began messaging temeriticArduite TA at 18:19 -- TA: sup villian TA: or do you prefer nerd TA: idk these days GC: I'm not a nerd. ] >:T GC: Whadda you want loser GC: Look, you rustl3d my jimmi3s so much I forgot about my quirk. TA: great success TA: maybe if you didn't have a quirk you wouldnt have this problem TA: but then again TA: trolls GC: Rascist GC: I m3an, Spici3st? GC: Fuck I dunno. TA: dude stfu TA: have you ever met a troll who didnt have a quirk TA: exactly you havent TA: the only times ive seen a troll not quirk his ass off is when hes so shocked by my magnificence GC: This IS tru3, I hav3 not TA: idk man TA: its like saying trolls have horns TA: its just a fact TA: also who decided on the six letter name bullshit GC: Your magnific3nc3 is lik3 if som3on3 took a shit on a copy of Con Air and th3n sm3ar3d it with a matrix s3qu3l. TA: dude TA: gross GC: Stop qu3stioning my sp3ci3s shitlord! TA: i know what im doin dont even TA: also TA: any idea when the next idiot wagon rolls into asskick town? TA: i just cleaned out my nest and im ready to camp out for a few hours GC: Y3ah. L3t m3 ch3ck our sch3dul3. TA: what like do these assholes submit iteneraries to you now TA: thats convenient GC: Oh y3p, looks lik3 w3r3 attacking at fuck off 'o' clock TA: awesome TA: ill jot it into my sick ass planner TA: full of bullshit and things i need to never worry about again TA: also TA: you hear about the meteors GC: Y3p. And your3 totally going to di3. TA: nice knowin ya TA: wanna fuck before we all die GC: Uh... TA: arent you gonna die TA: its not like im gonna be around to regret it TA: im shruggin so hard right now GC: I b3t. GC: But I kind of hav3 a Mat3sprit I think. I m3an, sh3 said that sh3 WOULD hav3 said no.... Which m3ans sh3 probably do3sn't want to b3 in said r3lationship... Fuck TA: harsh dude TA: oh well TA: missin out im tellin ya GC: I probably don't 3v3n know what you look lik3, b3sid3s t3rribl3. TA: prick TA: i thought i sent you pictures GC: You totally didn't. TA: well TA: not sure i should give them now TA: since youre such a prick TA: suckit GC: You hav3 a bulg3? Can humans 3v3n hav3 thos3. Ar3 you a troll masqu3rading as a human this whol3 tim3? TA: ugh no TA: suck on the dick of my womanhood TA: its fuckin metaphorical damn GC: I was making a jok3. ] :P TA: further proof of prickdom TA: youre missin out though GC: You know you want to though, totally missing out on my hot troll bod TA: dude you have a girlfriend GC: That was also a jok3 u Lil shit TA: sure GC: ] >:T TA: man TA: im gonna miss shooting you horned assholes GC: Y3p. Sucks you'll b3 d3ad. TA: so will you at least TA: so its all good GC: hu3hu3hu3hu3... Y3ah... TA: cant we just leave the planet TA: like damn GC: Probably y3ah, but I'd imagin3 spac3 trav3l would b3 3xp3nsiv3 as fuck TA: i have money asshole GC: I'm not saying your poor, I'm saying your3 unimportant TA: bullshit TA: i kill people GC: This is tru3 GC: Mayb3 w3 should just hav3 you kill 3v3ryon3 w3 don't n33d TA: no thats stupid TA: dont be stupid GC: How can I stop b3ing stupid if I'm always stupid? TA: youre not stupid TA: again youre being stupid TA: but i know for a damned fact you arent GC: h3h3h3h TA: come on dude TA: hack into the defense grid or somethin GC: Only if you ask nic3ly, THEN you may liv3 -- temeriticArduite TA sends http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=13554960 -- GC: H3h3h3. I'll s33 what I can do ] :3c TA: damn right you will GC: H3h3h3h your3 adorabl3 in a platonic sort of way, not th3 hard3n3d badass I 3xp3ct3d. H3ll, I thought you'd b3 tall3r. TA: yea im short TA: what else is new GC: h3h3h3 TA: i havent shown you my gun yet GC: I wanna s33 TA: you gotta save my pretty ass first TA: and my pops GC: Y3ah sur3, I'll work som3thing out. GC: I hav3... Sourc3s. TA: you better GC: Or mayb3 I'll run off with your pictur3 and l3av3 you to di3 GC: I'm joking! TA: please TA: you dont even have the best parts GC: Alright Narcissus TA: dude TA: nerd TA: come on TA: dont go referencing greek shit TA: youre not even a human GC: Stop calling m3 a n3rd! And who says I don't hav3 knowl3dg3 of your shitty human Gr33ks? TA: idk cuz theres more important shit to give a shit about GC: W3ll, you ar3n't wrong... TA: no shit TA: now whats the plan GC: I'm going to sp3ak to som3 p3opl3 LIKE AN ADULT, and s33 if I can work som3thing out... TA: oh okay TA: good luck cuz ya know TA: i suck at that GC: Y3s I know you hav3 troubl3 acting lik3 an adult and sp3aking English GC: But it's okay. B3caus3 I'm h3r3 to h3lp you. TA: dude TA: my english is fine TA: I can type like a normal adult, if I want to. TA: but aint nobody got time for dat GC: What3v3r~ TA: what about you what do you look like GC: Uh... TA: come on -- gimcrackCarniifex GC is sending you the file: bitchuthirsty.jpg -- GC: In th3 photo you s33 a troll w3ird mustard color3d glass3s, with v3ry larg3 and "frizzy" hair GC: Your3 fuckin w3lcom3 TA: im not thirsty im just gonna die damn TA: also whats with your glasses GC: Th3y ar3 th3 cool3st thing. Ev3r. TA: they look like you scraped them off a hotdog and shaped em into lenses GC: Don't 3v3n d3ny it TA: the color is all wrong TA: ill hook you up with some real shades -- gimcrackCarniifex3 GC began messaging temeriticArduite TA at 20:32 -- GC: ] >:T GC: What do you m3an 'r3al shad3s' th3s3 shad3s ar3 th3 kind of shad3s all 1337 hack3rs us3 TA: mustard colored rimless shades GC: Quit your bullshit TA: my bullshit is drivin down the road at 80 miles an hour TA: and the brakes have fuckin failed TA: so the only option is to keep drivin GC: Th3y ar3 th3 b3st thing, and that's all th3r3 is to say on th3 matt3r TA: whatever GC: What3v3r! TA: anyway hurry up there aint much time GC: Stop rushing m3! TA: ugh TA: its okay TA: i camp for a living GC: Spawn camping is lit3rally th3 worst TA: its a viable strat and you know it GC: Nop3nop3nop3 GC: B3sid3s wouldnt you surviv3 th3 apocalyps3 b3caus3 of your survival skillz TA: shit loads of idiot trolls are easy TA: big ass stupider meteors arent GC: H3h3h3h TA: anyway i need to get going GC: Mm. I do too, I n33d to bargain for your lif3.... TA: bargain well TA: just dont lose anything you might want later GC: I will. And I won't los3 anything, for you at l3ast ] :P TA: you better not TA: i need some dick GC: By333 TA: peace